Recognizing the growing importance of non-Puerto Rican hispanics in the social life and economy of New York City, the proposed research will provide new data on several dimensions which are crucial to understanding the meaning of recent immigration for imigrants and for society. A probability sample of Dominicans and South and Central Americans living in New York City will be interviewed. The use of a supplemental, multiplicity sample of hispanics living outside of the area of the sampling frame will permit residential variations to be studied. The central goal of the research is to operationalize the process of settlement -- transition from a transient condition to one of more permanent residence; and to analyze the relationship of this process to the employment situation and to assimilation and adjustment processes. The analysis of the employment situation will focus on the extent to which hispanic migrants are located in primary or secondary labor markets, the consequences of these locations and the factors associated with mobility. The analysis is comparative along several dimensions. First, careful attention will be given to the diversity among the hispanic groups being studied. Second, comparisons with studies of Puerto Ricans and Cubans in the New York area will be made. And third, comparisons with data from origin countries will be carried out.